


Stay With Me

by Soriing



Series: Together Again [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Sharing, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Selectively Mute Frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soriing/pseuds/Soriing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk wakes up from a nightmare. As it turns out, it was about Chara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me

_ Everything was eerily dark for what felt like hours. You wandered around aimlessly, blind against the nothingness that surrounded you. _

…

_ “Interesting.” The voice sounded familiar,  _ felt _ familiar. “You want to return to the world you destroyed?” _

…

_ You did. In fact, you’d do anything to go back and keep yourself from stalking around the Underground with dust-covered hands. “Do you think you are above consequence?” _

…

_ “So, are we agreed?” _

The nightmare- no, memory- made you jolt up in bed. Your eyes darted around the dark room, clock quietly ticking on the wall. Your hands were clutching the sheets pooling around your waist. “Just a dream, it was just a dream,” you repeated to yourself, despite how real you knew it had been.

You lowered yourself back down onto the mattress, pulling the covers up under your chin. The moon cast a faint light in through the window, illuminating the clock on the wall. One forty-two. You furrowed your brows, remembering that your clock was and had been for weeks now, broken. The second hand had been stuck on the same minute, ticking back and forth.

You rolled over, burying your face in your pillow and groaning. Once you were up, you were up. Sleeping never was something you excelled at, unlike finding it hard to form audible words to come out of your mouth from time to time. You rested your cheek on the pillow, staring at the plain, light green wall of your room.

“Are you awake?” you whispered in hopes of a response from the shared soul in your body. You just wanted Chara to be awake with you, to have your best friend lay with you in comforting silence.

No answer.

“Chara?” you tried again, slightly louder.

“Geeze, Frisk, what do you want?” Chara sleepily groaned.

“I had a nightmare,” you whispered. You regretted waking Chara up now as you thought about the dream more. Chara was too curious to just let it go. Too curious, and too protective.

“Again? What was it about?” As angry as Chara initially was about their sleep getting interrupted for the third time that week, nothing kept them angry at Frisk for too long.

“I… I think it was about you,” you muttered.

You could see the color drain from Chara’s face, even their incredibly rosy cheeks. “Oh.”

“But everything is fine now,” you quickly said, “just having trouble falling back asleep.”

Chara remained quiet.

“Chara?”

“What did I do? In your nightmare, I mean,” they said. Their voice was softer than you’d ever heard it before, almost afraid.

“It was just before our last reset,” you whispered. Chara was silent. “But- but I still want you to stay with me, if that’s what you’re thinking, which I hope you’re not because you’re my best friend and I don’t want you to be alone anymore and-” The words came out so quickly, you almost couldn’t understand yourself. You took a deep breath. “Please stay with me,” you whispered.

A sniffle, soft and strained, came from Chara before the tears began streaming down their face- your face.

Toriel must have heard your quiet, choked sobs from her room down the hall, as she came rushing in, arms outstretched. “Oh, my child,” she said, “what is wrong, so late at night?”

A sob left you as hands furiously wiped away the tears. “Mom,” you- no, Chara- said. Chara was always more confident with their words.

Toriel’s arms wrapped around you, your hands clawing for whatever hold on her nightgown you could get, tears staining the shoulder of her gown. The two of you cried in her arms, incoherent gibberish spilling out of your mouth of Chara not wanting to be alone, and you not wanting Chara to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. God, do I love Chara.


End file.
